jealous
by hani yuya
Summary: Setelah perang dunia shinobi ke4 telah berakhir,kakashi menjadi hokage ke6 dan memberikan Sasuke hukuman rumah selama 3 bulan, Lalu selama dirumah Kakashi menyuruh Sakura tinggal dirumahnya untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke, Kakashi ingin membuat muridnya bersatu memberikan gulungan jutsu melalui naruto untuk sakura,yang ternyata jutsu itu membuat tubuh Sakura dan Sasuke bertukar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : hani yuya

Judul : jealous

Rate : T, tapi bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku.

Gendere: comedy, Genre base, friendship,semi canon (mungkin ).

Warning : Anoooo ini ff buatanku sendiri,fict pertma yg q public, maaf bila masih jauh dengan kata sempurna... don't like don't read..

Nb: naruto hanya milik masashi sensei, aku hanya meminjam karakter chara nya saja.

* * *

><p>Perang Dunia Shinobi 4 sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang Sang Uchiha terakhir ini kembali tinggal di Konoha. Tsunade mengundurkan diri menjadi Hokage<p>

digantikan Kakashi yang akan menjabat menjadi Hokage ke 6,Atas bantuannya mengalahkan Kaguya ,hukuman Sang Uchiha terakhir ini diringankan dan hanya

mendapat hukuman tahanan rumah selama 3 bulan, Kakashi menugaskan Sakura mengawasi Sang Uchiha terakhir ini selama masa tahanannya,dan tinggal

bersama dalam satu atap.

"Apaaaaa,!" Teriak Naruto kaget mendengar keputusan Kakashi tentang Sakura yang tinggal satu atap dengan Sasuke.  
>"Sakura-chan dan TEME tinggal serumah!"<br>"Bisa kecilkan suaramu Naruto " Jawab Kakashi dengan tenang, sambil membuka buku icha-icha kesayangannya.  
>"Aku tidak setuju Kakashi Sensei... bagaimana kalau Teme macam-macam dengan Sakura-chan, ttebayo? " Jawab Naruto<br>"NARUTO jaga bicaramu " Seorang Gadis bersurai pink ini menatap Naruto dengan tangan mengepal yang siap dengan tinjunya.  
>"Uwaaaaa... Sakura-chan... ,tp bisa saja si Teme ini melakukan sesuatu saat kau tidur Sakura-chan,"<p>

*Buaakkk  
>"Itaiiiii... Sakura-chan " Naruto mengelus-elus wajahnya yang sempat terkena tinju maut Sakura.<p>

Di sudut ruangan seorang Pria bermata Onyx dengan rambut biru dongker yang mencuat kebelakang memandang cuek semua perlakuan para sahabatnya ini yang sedang membicarakannya.

"Hei.. Teme katakan sesuatu jangan diam saja bodoh! jangan-jangan kau merencanakan sesuatu hal pada Sakura-chan dasar kau Hen..."  
>*Buaakk*belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, sekali lagi tinju Sakura ini lebih keras daripada tinjunya yang pertama.<br>"Apa kau mau tinjuku lagi NA-RU-TO"dengan penuh penekanan emosi, dengan matanya yang menyala api, Sakura mengancam Naruto, bersiap-siap melakukan tinjunya lagi yang ke 3 atau bisa lebih, untuk membungkam mulut cerewet sahabat rambut kuningnya ini.

"Uwaaaaa Sakura-chan, maaf, maaf,maaf "Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajah Naruto,dengan duduk bersimpuh Naruto menundudukkan kepalanya berulang kali. 'Bisa-bisa Aku mati, kalau Sakura-chan serius memukulku ' ocehnya dalam hati.

Sasuke masih memandang datar, sedangkan Kakashi masih dengan senyuman kecilnya.  
>"baiklah,ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, nah Sakura mulai hari ini kau tinggal dengan Sasuke, kalau semuanya sudah mengerti pergilah. Aku ingin melanjutkan membaca icha-icha paradise edisi khusus ini, gara-gara kalian Aku belum sempat membacanya" Helaan nafas frustasi keluar dari Sang Hokage ke 6 . Membuat ketiga muridnya ini sweatdrop.<p>

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei-Aku-WUUAA! "  
>"Ayo Naruto"<br>Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura menyeret Naruto keluar.  
>"Tunggu Sakura-chan Aku belum selesai bicara...KAKASHI Sensei..."<br>Naruto berteriak seakan belum bisa menerima keputusan mantan gurunya itu. Sasuke berjalan di belakang mereka, sebelum sampai di pintu kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.  
>"Tunggu Sasuke "<br>"Hn? " Sasuke membalikkan badannya menatap mantan gurunya.  
>"Yah,Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Sakura!" Senyuman mengejek Kakashi membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan tatapan kesal dengan mata merahnya.<br>"Yare, yare, tidak perlu menatapku dengan sharinganmu Sasuke, Aku hanya ingin berpesan sesekali tidak ada salahnya menunjukkan perasaanmu dihadapannya" kali ini Kakashi tersenyuman tulus pada mantan kriminal kelas S sekaligus mantan muridnya ini .

"Ck, menyusahkan " Sasuke menon aktifkan Sharingannya, dengan sedikit tipis semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Dia meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya dibalik masker. Kakashi tau semua sifat ketiga mantan muridnya ini, termasuk Sasuke yang tsundere.

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, Sakura merapihkan barangnya di kamar sebelah Sasuke. Selagi membereskan barang sebuah gulungan terjatuh di kakinya.  
>"Hmm, apa ini? " Sakura mengambil gulungan ternyata isinya sebuah jutsu dan langsung membacanya, setelah selesai membaca di kertas gulungan tersebut tertulis<br>'Jutsu tidak akan pernah hilang jika kedua tubuh tidak menyatu dengan orang yang dicintai '.  
>Sakura berfikir keras mencari tau apa maksud dari kalimat ini. 'Dipikirkan berapa kali pun Aku tidak mengerti apa arti kalimat ini' Katanya dalam hati'haaa.. sudahlah '. Frustasi Sakura meletakkan gulungan tersebut dan melanjutkan merapihkan barangnya yang sempat tidak tau kalau di gulungan tersebut muncul sebuah tulisan<p>

*Jutsu akan mulai beroperasi dalam waktu 3 detik dari sekarang *

*1

*2

*3

Wusshhh... lalu gulungannya pun menghilang. Deg- Sakura merasakan sakit kepala yang amat berat,Pandangan didepannya mulai mengabur dan lama - lama tubuhnya pun jatuh sampai Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya,Tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali sadar,tapi entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya dan juga sekelilingnya. Barusan dia berada di dalam kamar kenapa sekarang dia ada di dapur, Sakura segera bangun dari duduknya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Alangkah terkejutnya saat dia melihat wajah nya berubah menjadi wajah Sasuke sekarang.

"Apa ini wajahku- TIDAAAK?! " Teriaknya kencang. Dilain sisi Sasuke yang menyadari keanehan tubuhnya pun dibuatnya kaget karena tidak sengaja dia melihat tubuh molek Sakura terpampang jelas di cermin. Mendengar teriakan Sakura yang dipendengarannya adalah suaranya sendiri langsung menuju ke sumber suara, tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama Sasuke yang sekarang berada di tubuh Sakura muncul dihadapan Sakura yang berada ditubuhnya.

"Sasuke kun" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke yang berada ditubuhnya saat ini.  
>"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, bagaimana ini ? hiks-hiks " Sakura yang kini ditubuh Sasuke menangis terisak-isak. Sedangkan Sasuke diam membatu masih tidak percaya melihat tubuhnya sendiri di depan mata. 'Ck, sial ada apa ini ?' Rutuknya dalam hati .<p>

#

#

#

* * *

><p>Tolong tinggalkan saran. dan kritik kalian. terima kasih telah membaca ff abal ini..R&amp;R….<p>

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : hani yuya

Judul : jealous

Rate : T ,tapi bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Pairing : sasusaku, gaasaku.

Gendere : comedy, cross genre, friendship,romance ,semi, ooc.

NB : Author hanya meminjam chara naruto, karena naruto hanya milik Masashi sensei.

Warning: cerita abal jauh dari sempurna maklum author baru,tp klo mau tetep baca malah bkin author seneng… don't like don't read.

#chap 2#

#

#

#

Sudah sekitar 10 menit lamanya Sasuke diam membatu dan Sakura masih dengan tangisannya memeluk Sasuke, tentunya dengan badan yang masih tertukar.

"Ck hentikan tangisanmu Sakura, ingat kau sedang berada ditubuhku " Helaan nafas panjang dan tegoran Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura kalau sejak tadi dia

memeluk Sasuke. Dengan segera Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun" Rona merah terlihat jelas dipipi Sakura yang kini berwajah Sasuke yang melihat wajahnya sendiri dengan rona pipi memerah hanya bisa

menjambak rambut frustasi. 'Sial itu bukan diriku, seorang Uchiha tidak akan berekspresi seperti itu '.

"Kita perlu bicara sakura "kali ini sasuke menatap tajam sakura dengan sorot mata Emerald kepunyaan gadis bersurai pink ini .

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha terakhir ini. Sakura duduk bersimpuh di depan meja kotatsu, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri

berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok belakang punggungnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dadanya .Sepertinya Sasuke sedang berfikir keras

sekarang,tentang bagaimana membuat mereka berdua kembali ketubuhnya seperti sasuke, sakura yang sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara dan

menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ini juga sedang berfikir, apakah dia melewatkan suatu hal yang penting sehingga keadaan menjadi seperti diam

membisu, tapi tidak lama kemudian Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Ano Sasuke-kun,apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Sakura mulai menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sang Uchiha terakhir ini pun menatap balik

gadis bersurai pink ini yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Hn "

"Bagaimana kalau, kalau kita minta bantuan Kakashi Sen "

"JANGAN! " Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan bicaranya. Sasuke langsung memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Naruto? "

"Ck, jangan bercanda Sakura bahkan Naruto lebih buruk daripada Kakashi, kalau Naruto tau dalam semalam dia bisa membeberkan ke seluruh Konoha

tentang kita " Sasuke mengelap keringat dingin ketika membayangkan jika Naruto tau tentang keadaannya sekarang. 'Jangan sampai si dobe tahu tentang ini'

Batinnya.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" Jawabnya bingung.

"Hn... kita pikirkan nanti, Aku lelah," Sasuke beranjak pergi dari tempat berdirinya.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun,kau mau kemana? "

"Aku mau mandi "

"Oh" Sakura sedikit merasa ganjil tentang jawaban Sasuke,dia mencari tau apa ' Kamar mandi ' berputar dibenaknya.

"Tidakkkk!" Sakura berteriak frustasi, dia baru sadar kata kamar mandi sekarang hal yang sangat tabu tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke melihat tubuh

polosnya.

"Tu-tunggu SASUKE- KUN- kau tidak boleh mandi,! " Teriak Sakura. Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Dan langsung menerjang Sasuke yang kebetulan belum

jauh beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sretttt

Dengan tubuh sasuke, sakura memeluk sasuke yang berada ditubuhnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura,? lepaskan aku! " Sasuke sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak akan Sasuke, kalau kau mau ke kamar mandi aku ikut denganmu,aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau melihat tubuh polosku"

Blusshhh

Sepertinya Sasuke baru menyadari hal yang sempat dia lupakan tadi. 'Sial aku lupa kalau sekarang aku ditubuh sakura ' Batinnya. Wajahnya pun merah padam

seperti kepiting rebus. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura melihatnya mandi meski itu tubuh milik gadis bersurai pink ini, tetap saja Sasuke malu, merasa

Sakura melihat nya mandi dengan tubuh polosnya.

"Ck, aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu Sakura, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan macam-macam " Jawab Sasuke menutupi gengsinya. Padahal inner

Sasuke berteriak histeris saat ini, menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, karena melihat tubuh Sakura. Sakura

yang mendengar pengakuan sasuke agak sedikit kecewa,dia berfikir apakah sampai tubuhnya pun tidak bisa mencuri perhatian Sasuke meski sedikit.

"Meskipun begitu aku tetap akan ikut kau ke kamar mandi! " Sakura masih mempertahankan pelukannya terhadap Sasuke yang berada di tubuhnya. Mereka

berdua masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang Pria berambut kuning di belakangnya.

"TEME! " Teriak Naruto frustasi. Di mata Naruto Sasuke sedang memeluk Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memeluk Sakura-chan, dan KYAAAA pegang apa kau TEME , dasar HENTAI" Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Sakura memegang buah

dada sang gadis. Keduanya langsung melepaskan diri masing-masing.

"Hiks kau curang Teme, Aku saja belum pernah memegang dada Sakura-chan " Tangisnya.

Muncul tanda segi empat di dahi sakura.

"NARUTO. BODOH! "

Buakkkkk Tinju Sakura melayang ke wajah Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke dengan santainya menonton.

"Itaiiii Teme kenapa kau yang marah ?" Naruto bingung kenapa

Sasuke yang meninjunya. Sedangkan Sakura tidak seperti biasa sikapnya dingin seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ttebayo " Tanyanya bingung.

'GAWAT-jangan sampai Naruto tau apa yang terjadi sekarang ' Batin keduanya panic.

#

#

#

Ya sekian dulu...maaf jika ada typo bertebaran dimana-mana jangan lupa R&R ya…

by : hani yuya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : hani yuya

Judu : jealous

Rate : T tapi bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Pairing : sasusaku, gaasaku.

Gendere : comedy, cross genre, friendship,romance ,semi ooc.

NB : Naruto milik Masashi sensei aku hanya meminjam nama chaanya saja.

Warning : Saya minta maaf kalau ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna, don't like don't read

*chap 3*

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian dengan intens, menunggu jawaban dari kedua temannya ini. Sedangkan Sakura mengedarkan

pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan Sakura akhirnya berbicara

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa di sini Naruto, ada urusan apa kau kesini? "

"Tapi.. aku merasa hari ini kau aneh sekali Sakura-chan?" Naruto masih mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Ck... klo tidak ada keperluan, sebaiknya kau pulang saja Naruto!"

"Kau kejam sekali Sakura-chan, padahal Aku kesini ingin menyampaikan pesan Kakashi Sensei padamu... "

Sakura yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan ikut angkat bicara.

"Memangnya apa pesan Kakashi sensei padamu Naruto " Penasaran Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa jadi Kau yang penasaran Teme, pesan ini bukan buatmu tau " Jawabnya cuek, Muncul tanda segi empat di dahi Sakura.

Kretek kretek

Suara nyaring tangan Sakura yang kini di tubuh Sasuke ,menyiapkan tinjunya.

"Tidak usah banyak omong Naruto, cepat beritau Aku pesan Kakashi sensei! " Ancamnya sambil mengumpulkan chakra ditangannya.

'Kenapa Sasuke jadi terlihat seperti Sakura sekarang? ' Batinnya, Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri membayangkan jika tinju Sasuke dengan chakra cukup besar

ditangannya sampai mengenai wajahnya.

"Wuaaahhh... tunggu Teme..baiklah akan ku katakan "

"Cepat katakan! " Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninju Naruto. Naruto pun menghela nafas lega.

"Sebenarnya kemarin Kakashi Sensei menyuruhku diam-diam menaruh sebuah gulungan di tas Sakura chan ,katanya untuk hadiah ulang tahun dan sekarang

Aku disuruh untuk menanyakan apakah Sakura-chan sudah membacanya, hehe " Naruto berkata sambil memamerkan cengiran yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Gulungan ?" Sakura mencerna apa yang Naruto katakan.

Jangan-jangan

Tap Tap Tap

Sakura menuju kamarnya, berharap gulungan tersebut masih ada di kamarnya.

"Teme mau kemana kau? " Teriak naruto yang dipenglihatannya Sasuke yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Hei,Naruto bukankah ulang tahun Saku " Ucap Sasuke hampir saja mengucapkan nama Sakura.

"Hmmm?" Naruto langsung menatap Sakura intens, dia tidak tau kalau yang dia tatap adalah Sasuke.

"Ehem.. maksudku ulang tahunku sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu "

"Eh ?" Naruto berusaha mencerna perkataan yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Haa, dasar bodoh KAU dibohongi Kakashi Naruto " Jawab Sasuke sambil menarik nafas frustasi. 'Ck,dasar...dari dulu kau memang bodoh dobe ' batinnya.

"APAaaaa, KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA, AKKKHHHHH!" Teriak Naruto menjambak rambut kuningnya frustasi.

"Lalu buat apa Kakashi sensei memberikan gulungan itu padamu Sakura-chan? "Jawabnya bingung.

"Ck mana kutau bodoh ,tunggu jangan-jangan "

tiba-tiba sasuke mengingat semua yang Kakashi katakan sebelumnya di ruang hokage.

#

#Sasuke POV ON#

'Yah, Aku tidak yakin Kau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Sakura ' Aku hanya ingin berpesan sesekali tidak ada salahnya menunjukkan

perasaanmu dihadapannya'

Sial jangan-jangan Kakashi ulah dibalik semua ini. Ck sial Aku harus buat perhitungan dengannya.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau kemana ?" Aku tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang berteriak memanggil. Dengan kecepatan penuh Aku berlari menuju kantor hokage,

Aku sudah tidak sabar meminta penjelasan dari nya Awas kau Kakashi .

*Sasuke POV OFF "

#

"Hmm... ada apa dengan Sakura chan? " Beribu tanda tanya hinggap di benak N duduk dengan kaki dilipat dan tangan kanannya menyentuh dagunya tanda

dia sedang berfikir.

Dilain sisi Sakura sedang sibuk mencari keberadaan gulungan tersebut.

#

*Sakura POV ON *

Bagaimanapun juga Aku harus menemukan gulungan tersebut mungkin gara-gara itu tubuh kami tertukar.

Tapi tadi Aku menaruh nya di samping tas, kenapa sekarang tidak ada. Karena penasaran sekeliling kamar kujelajahi setiap incinya, kolong meja, lemari,

kolong tempat tidur sampai kamar mandi. Tapi kenapa tetap tidak ada.'haaaa bagaimana ini' Ucapku frustasi . Apa yang harus kukatan pada Sasuke-kun.

Saking sibuknya Aku sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

"TEME ! kenapa kau mengacak-acak kamar Sakura-chan ?!" Teriak naruto,mendekat kearahku.

"Berisik kau Naruto"

"Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar menjadi hentai Sasuke, " Naruto menatapku mengejek dengan tangan kirinya yang merangkul pundakku, dan mengedarkan

pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Teme Aku minta pakaian dalam Sakura-chan ya , mumpung dia tidak ada di sini " Naruto berbicara pelan tepat di telingaku lalu

menunjukkan cengiran rubah khas nya itu.

'Yang hentai itu kau Naruto, benar-benar membuatku hilang kesabaran !' Aura membunuh terpancar dari tubuhku,kulirik Naruto yang berada di sebelahku

dengan mata Onyx milik Sasuke,yang tanpa sadar mataku berubah menjadi merah. "KAU MATI SAJA NARUTO!

"Uwaaaa... TEME tung.."

GUBRAK

Dengan cepat kubanting tubuh Naruto ke lantai, tubuhnya keras membentur lantai,alhasil keramik lantai hancur.

"Ittaaaaiii kenapa jadi kau yang marah Teme,tenagamu seperti Sakura-chan " Naruto bangun dengan perlahan, mungkin salah satu tulang rusuknya ada

yang patah karena perbuatanku.

"Itu salahmu Naruto memancing emosiku, Katakan pergi kemana Sasu , maksudku Sakura? " Tanyaku yang masih dengan aura membunuh.

"Uwaa tunggu Teme, kau ingin membunuhku ? hilangkan dulu Sharinganmu itu"

'Sharingan?' oh, sial kenapa Sharingan Sasuke muncul, Aku tidak tau cara menonaktifkannya,bagaimana ini..

"Kau kenapa sich Teme,hari ini kau dan Sakura-chan aneh sekali, kuperhatikan kpribadian kalian menjadi terbalik, tak biasanya Sakura-chan cuek dan kenapa

kau yang sering mengharjarku sich" Naruto mengedarkan pandangan menyelidik , Sakura melotot tak percaya mendengar ucapan Naruto, kenapa tiba-tiba dia

jadi peka begini. Aku harus mencari alasan.

"Wahhh... jangan-jangan! "

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku ,kenapa Aku jadi panik sendiri. 'Apakah ketahuan ' Batinku.

"Kau mulai menyukai Sakura-chan Teme,tidak akan kubiarkan Kau merebut Sakura-chan dariku,ttebayo !" Jawabnya dengan suara yang kencang hampir

membuatku tuli.

Eh 'Ternyata kau memang benar-benar bodoh Naruto ' Aku bernafas lega, Syukurlah dia tidak menyadari kalau jiwa kami tertukar .

"Kutanya sekali lagi kemana perginya Sasu, maksudku Sakura " Mulutku sepertinya belum terbiasa dengan menyebut namaku sendiri.

"Hmm, kurasa dia pergi menemui Kakashi Sen ,"

Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kakiku keluar jendela tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Naruto yang memanggil nama Sasuke berulang kali.

"TEME mau kemana Kau?" Teriak Naruto. Namun langkahku semakin cepat menjauh, Ku lompati setiap rumah penduduk dengan kecepatan penuh. Sensei kau

harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku. Dengan mata sharingan Sasuke yang masih menyala.

#

#Sakura POV OFF #

#

BRAAK

Suara bantingan pintu tiba-tiba membuyarkan konsentrasi Hokage ke 6 ini. Seorang gadis bersurai pink menghampiri sang mantan gurunya ini dengan aura

membunuh. Brukk, Sasuke menggeprakan meja Kakashi yang penuh dengan file.

"Apa maksud semua perbuatanmu ini Kakashi?" Sasuke meminta penjelasan .

"Yare, yare bisa tidak kau datang dengan tenang Saku !ah bukan Sasuke " Senyuman licik dibalik maskernya membuat Sasuke makin bertambah marah.

"Ternyata benar ini semua perbuatanmu "

"CEPAT BERITAU AKU CARA MEMBATALKAN JUTSU INI ! " Teriaknya marah.

Kakashi masih dengan tenang menanggapi Sasuke,malah masih sempat dia membaca buku icha-icha paradise kesayangannya.

"Aku akan memberitau mu cara membatalkan jutsu ini Sasuke, tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengesampingkan egomu atau tidak " Jawabnya masih dengan

tenang membaca bukunya, tanpa melihat mata Sasuke yang terpancarkan aura marah.

"Karena hanya satu cara untuk membatalkan jutsu itu " Kini Kakashi menutup bukunya dan memandang balik Sasuke.

"Apa itu,cepat katakan ? " Kakashi tersenyum

"'Jutsu tidak akan pernah hilang jika kedua tubuh tidak menyatu dengan orang yang dicintai ' itulah syarat yang harus kau penuhi " Ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke masih diam, tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudnya?" Ucapnya mencari tau arti dari perkataan yang dimaksud Kakashi.

Kakashi berdiri dari bangkunya menuju jendela di ruangan Hokagenya.

"Tak kusangka, seorang Uchiha tak tau arti yang kumaksud " Kakashi tertawa mengejek.

"KAU!," Sasuke makin bertambah marah mendengar ejekan Kakashi, tangannya sukses mengepal sempurna

"Tenang Sasuke aku tidak mau dengan tenaga Sakura kau menghancurkan ruanganku"

"Maksudnya adalah, Kau harus berhubungan intim dengan Sakura kalau mau jutsu itu batal " Jawab Kakashi meyakinkan.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, kaget akan pernyataan Kakashi. 'Apa-apaan ini? sial 'geram Sasuke dalam hati.

"Apa benar tidak ada cara lain,? Kakashi Sensei " Tiba-tiba Sakura dengan sosok Sasuke muncul dihadapan kalah terkejutnya dengan Sasuke, bulir keringat

sukses jatuh di kening Sakura.

"Maaf tidak ada " Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya pada kedua mantan muridnya ini, dia tau keduanya dilanda kegelisahan yang amat sangat. 'Hmm . . .

aku ingin tau apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya,ini semakin menarik tapi sepertinya perbuatanku sudah keterlaluan yah, sudahlah ini juga demi

kebaikan kalian berdua 'batinnya lalu tersenyum. " Jya, kalian berdua pikirkanlah baik-baik, aku pergi dulu "

Pofff

Kakashi langsung menghilang disertai asap tebal.

"Tunggu... SHANNAROOOO " Sakura menghancurkan ruangan Kakashi dengan Api Amaterasu milik Sasuke. Dengan mata Mangekyou Sharingan yang aktif.

Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Sakura melihat tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Mata Mangekyou miliknya aktif sedangkan Sakura yang ada ditubuhnya.

'Mungkinkah!' Sepertinya Sasuke sadar akan sesuatu,'SIAL ! berarti hanya jiwa kami yang tertukar. kekuatanku dan Sakura masih tetap berada ditubuh kami

masing-masing, sialan kau Kakashi ' Geramnya dalam hati.

#

#

#

Ok sampai sini dulu... aku buat ff ini ditengah kegiatan kerjaku, aku harap maklum jika ff ini jelek, karena aku masih belajar membuatnya... sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. lupa R&R..

by : hani yuya


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto 

Author: hani yuya

Judul: jealous

Rate: T. tapi bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Pairing: sasusaku, gaasaku.

Gendere: comedy, cross genre, friendship,romance ,semi ooc.

NB : Naruto milik Masashi sensei aku hanya meminjam nama chaanya saja.

Warning : Saya minta maaf kalau ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna, don't like don't read

*chap 4*

Seluruh ruangan terbakar api hitam amaterasu milik Sasuke.

*Sasuke pov on *

Ck, kami harus segera keluar dari ruangan ini kalau tidak kami pun bisa terbakar api hitam amaterasu milikku.

"Sakura cukup, kita harus pergi dari sini " kulihat kearah Sakura yang tidak menjawab ajakanku tadi, ada apa dengannya, kulihat badannya bergetar ketakutan.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura " kudekati tubuh ku yang didalam nya jiwa Sakura. Kusentuh tangannya. Lalu dia pun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"Sa-su-ke kun, Aku tidak bisa menonaktifkan mataku, bagaimana ini, hiks? "

"APA! " betapa kaget nya Aku mendengarnya. Kulihat air mata yang keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ada keputusasaan di dalam pandangannya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan ' ucapku dalam hati.

"Huuaaaaa,bagaimana ini Sasuke-kun, mataku mulai sakit, hiks hiks " Sakura menangis histeris, teriakan dan isakan semakin lama semakin menjadi.

Aku rasa Sakura belum terbiasa dengan mangekyou sharingan milikku. Bagaimana ini, Aku sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa. Sekelebat ide muncul dikepalaku, kuingat adegan sakura memelukku di hutan kematian sewaktu kami ujian chuunin dulu. Karena pelukannya Aku tersadar dari amarah dan hampir kehilangan kendali tubuhku saat itu.

'Apakah Aku harus melakukan hal yang sama ' adu batin yang terjadi di dalam diriku. Dilain sisi Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini, dilain sisi Aku malu jika harus memeluk Sakura. Kutundukkan kepalaku, pandanganku kualihkan ke lantai.

Tes tes tes  
>Betapa terkejutnya diriku melihat tetesan darah yang jatuh mengenai lantai, ini bukan darahku, 'Sial, Apa mungkin ini darah Sakura ' Langsung kutegakkan kepalaku, pandanganku langsung memandang wajah Sakura yang juga sedang merunduk , kupegang dagunya dan kuangkat wajahnya. Mataku langsung membulat, Aku terkejut melihat darah mengalir di kelopak matanya. Ck,tanpa aba-aba kupeluk tubunya yang berada ditubuhku.<p>

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura, ada Aku disini" Kupeluk erat dirinya dan kuelus pundaknya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Sa-su-ke-kun!" kurasakan Sakura pun balik memelukku, dan perlahan-lahan pancaran chakra nya pun kembali normal.

"Apa kau sudah baikan? " kukendurkan pelukanku dan kulihat mata Onyx milikku yang sudah kembali menghitam.

"Ya kurasa " Pandanganku tertuju pada bekas darah di pipinya. Kusentuh dengan tanganku.

"Apa matamu sudah tidak sakit, Sakura?"  
>"Kurasa sudah tidak separah tadi Sasuke-kun " kurasakan tangannya balik menyentuh tanganku yang berada dipipinya.<p>

Deg Deg Deg  
>Jantungku berdetak kencang saat mata Onyx nya menatapku dengan lembut. Apa aku mulai gila, jelas-jelas dia masih di dalam diriku, mata nya yang memandang lembut itu juga milikku, tapi entah mengapa jantungku mulai berdebar-debar melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah bagai tomat kesukaanku. Genggaman tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku semakin erat.<p>

Gila, sungguh Gila kenapa sekarang aku melihat sakura dengan tubuh aslinya. Ck, mungkin Aku terbawa suasana, sehingga imajinasi liarku mulai bermunculan. Aku harus menghentikan ini sebelum aku hilang kendali. Kulepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini Sakura, sebelum Seseorang datang " Aku langsung menarik tangannya ketika dia menggangguk tanda setuju.

Kulihat banyak Anbu yang mulai berdatangn dari kejauhan. Kami melompati rumah penduduk dengan kecepatan penuh, dan Aku masih menggandeng tangannya sambil berlari di depannya.

'Pasti semua Orang akan menuduhku yang membakar ruangan Hokage, Aku harap Kakashi bisa mengatasi semua ini, kalau tidak keberadaan Sakura ditubuhku akan terancam hukuman ' Batinku.

*Sasuke pov off *

Di sisi lain di negara Suna. Sepertinya sang Kazekage Sabaku Gaara ditemani kedua sang Kakak Temari dan Kankuro dan Tetua desa sedang mengadakan sebuah rapat penting.

"Gara sama sepertinya kita harus segera mencari calon pendamping buat Anda, sudah waktunya Anda memiliki keturunan untuk meneruskan kepemimpinan anda di negeri Suna ini," Seorang Tetua Suna mulai berbicara. Gaara hanya diam mendengarkan para tetua bicara. Sampai dia mendengar sebuah nama yang sangat familiar.

"Bagaimana kalau Gadis dari klan Haruno dari Negara HI,Sakura Haruno " Mata Gaara membulat sempurna. Mendengar nama Sakura disebut Sang Tetua Desa.

"Ya, kurasa hanya dia yang cocok untuk mendampingi Kazekage Sama, Wanita terkuat di Negara HI, apalagi dia memiliki ninjutsu medis yang tak kalah dari Tsunade Sama " lanjut Para Tetua.

Gara masih diam duduk di bangkunya ,dengan kedua tangannya menopang dagunya di atas meja.

"Tapi kalian tau Sakura san hanya menyukai uchiha terakhir itu, apalagi sekarang Sasuke sudah menetap di Desa Konoha " Ucap Kankuro yang sejak tadi diam ikut andil dalam pembicaraan yang menyangkut Adik bungsunya ini.

"Tidak masalah kita tinggal bilang Hokage ke 6 untuk menyetujuinya,kalau tidak kita ancam untuk memutuskan kerja sama Negara Suna dan Konoha "ucap para Tetua.

BRAAK  
>Gaara yang sejak tadi diam menggeprakan meja, Merasa tidak terima usulan Tetua Desa untuk mengancam Desa Konoha, Desa tempat asal temannya Uzumaki ,Membuat seluruh mata semua Orang yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung tertuju padanya.<p>

"Jangan pernah kalian mengancam Konoha, Biar Aku saja yang akan membicarakannya dengan Hokage ke 6," Semua terdiam, sang Kazekage berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti Kankuro dan Temari di belakangnya.

"Gaara apa kau setuju dengan tawaran tetua Desa? " tanya Temari penasaran, sambil melangkah menyamai Gaara disampingnya.

"Hn, Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba "  
>"Apa karena gadis itu Sakura? "<br>Gaara langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Temari.

"Hn, mungkin karena gadis itu Sakura, aku bersedia " jawabnya yakin. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat masih diam ditempatnya, melihat punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh,Ditemani Kankuro yang berjalan di belakang Gaara.

Temari masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi, dia kenal betul siapa Gaara, adiknya tidak akan mudah tertarik dengan orang lain ,selain manusia rubah naruto uzumaki yang sudah dianggap adiknya sebagai teman satu-satunya. 'Sejak kapan Gaara tertarik dengan seorang gadis' batinnya.  
>"Gaara kapan kau akan memberitahu hokage ke 6 tentang ini " tanya Kankuro.<br>"Secepatnya, Aku akan kesana sekarang untuk merundingkannya dengan Hokage ke 6," ucap Gaara.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menemanimu ke sana Gaara "jawab kankuro  
>Tak tak tak<br>suara langkah temari yang mendekati keduanya.  
>"Aku juga ikut "jawabnya.<br>"Baiklah kita berangkat"jawab Gaara.

Di Desa Konoha

"Hatchi," Tiba-tiba Kakashi bersin, Berulang kali dia mengusap hidungnya yang tak gatal.  
>'Sepertinya aku merasakan akan terjadi hal buruk, yah,semoga firasatku salah 'batinnya.<p>

Ya sampai sini dulu, gaara mulai muncul di episode ini, rencananya aku tidak mau membuat ff ini lebih dr 10 chap. Saran dan kritik kalian sangat aku harapkan. Terima kasih.

Top of Form


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author: hani yuya

Judul: jealous

Rate: T tapi bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Pairing: sasusaku, gaasaku.

Gendere: comedy, cross genre, friendship,romance ,semi ooc.

Warning : cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Don't like don't read

NB : Author hanya meminjam chara naruto, karena naruto hanya milik Masashi sensei.

#

#

#chap5#

#

#

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura sampai dirumah. saat ini Sasuke masih dengan setia menggandeng tangan Sakura yang ada ditubuhnya, dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa sedikit menyeret Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah keluarga.

"Duduklah! ".Perintah Sasuke. Sakura menurut dan langsung mendudukkan bokongnya di lantai. Meski bingung apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya. Sasuke langsung duduk di hadapan Sakura dengan kaki yang bersimpuh di depannya, Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke apa yang kau...? " Belum sempat Sakura berkata Sasuke langsung memotong pembicaraannya.  
>"Diamlah,pejamkan matamu Sakura " ucap sasuke lembut, Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sasuke menyentuh mata Sakura yang berada ditubuhnya, chakra hijau terpancar dari tangan Sasuke.<p>

"INI...!?" Sakura terkejut ,Sasuke menyalurkan ninjutsu pengobatan pada matanya. 'Bagaimana bisa Sasuke-kun langsung dapat menggunakannya, padahal sebelumnya Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya' Batinnya.  
>"Kau, bagaimana bisa menggunakan ninjutsu medis Sasuke-kun? "<br>"Kau tau siapa aku Sakura, Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan " Ucapnya sombong.  
>'Dasar Uchiha' batinnya.<p>

"Bagaimana,apa sudah tidak sakit? " Sasuke menarik tangannya dari wajah Sakura yang notabene wajahnya sendiri,Chakra hijau yang dikeluarkan Sasuke mulai meredup. Sakura perlahan membuka matanya.  
>"Ya, Sudah tidak sakit " Wajah Sasuke yang masih belum menjauh darinya. Membuat Sakura yang di dalam tubuh Sasuke merona memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Sasuke mulai beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.<p>

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? " Suara Sakura sebelum Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.  
>"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sakura " Jawabnya.<br>"Jadi,?" Tanyanya lagi ,merasa belum puas mendengar jawaban Sasuke.  
>"Hn, Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan keluarnya, dan kuharap kau jangan pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun tak terkecuali yamanaka ino, dia sama cerewet nya dengan Naruto "<br>"Ahhh, baiklah "  
>"Sekarang beristirahat lah, nanti kita bicarakan lagi " Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya,setelah Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia setuju akan perkataan Uchiha Terakhir ini.<p>

Sakura masih tetap ditempatnya ,dia membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit, berusaha berfikir sekeras mungkin, di telinganya masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan Kakashi tadi, haruskah dia dan Sasuke melakukan nya.

#

#Sakura pov on#

Apa yang harus kulakukan, Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke-kun mencari jalan keluarnya sendirian, Meski aku sendiri tidak keberatan kalau Sasuke-kun melakukan hal yang dikatakan Kakashi-Sensei, tapi kuakui akupun ingin melakukannya atas dasar cinta bukan karena terpaksa,karena itu mahkota yang sangat kupertahankan untuk orang yang kucintai. Kusentuh wajah, tubuhnya yang atletis, tangannya yang lebih besar dari tanganku.,

"Ini semua milik Sasuke-kun, padahal dulu mengajak ngobrol saja susah apalagi menyentuhnya," Ocehku pelan. Bluuusshhh... uhhh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku malu. Aku perlu istirahat, tak kusangka menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan milik Sasuke-kun hampir menguras seluruh tenagaku.

#Sakura Pov Off #

#

Akhirnya Sakura pun memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi. Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, yang rencananya ingin ke dapur mengambil segelas air untuk tenggorokannya yang kering, tidak sengaja melihat Sakura yang tertidur pulas di ruang tengah. Lalu menghampirinya.  
>"Bodoh, kenapa malah tidur di sini?" Ucapnya pelan, lalu pergi mengambil selimut dikamarnya untuk diberikan kepada Sakura.<p>

#

#Sasuke Pov on #

Kuselimuti seluruh badannya agar tidak kedinginan. Setelah itu kupandangi wajahku yang kutau itu Sakura, 'Ck, makin lama kenapa aku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini,meski itu wajahku kenapa aku bisa beranggapan manis melihatnya tertidur ' Kuangkat tanganku untuk meyentuh pipinya,kumajukan wajahku, kuarahkan bibirku ke keningnya, CUP... ciuman singkat kuberikan dikeningnya. Aku tau ini gila, tapi naluriku yang mendorongku melakukannya. Lalu dengan segera aku pergi ke kamar meninggalkannya.

#sasuke pov off #

#

Saat ini di Konoha sedang ramai membicarakan tentang hancurnya ruangan Hokage dengan Api Amaterasu milik Sasuke, penduduk Desa takut uchiha terakhir mantan kriminal S ini kembali membelot. Tapi berkat sang Hokage ke 6 meyakinkan penduduk Desa, dengan santainya Kakashi mengatakan kalau ini hanya masalah sepele dirinya dan sang Uchiha terakhir, tidak ada hubungannya dengan desa. Maka kasus ini pun meredam. Tapi tetap saja para Rokie 9 dan para Anbu masih curiga dengan pernyataan Hokage nya ini. Semua para anbu sekarang sedang bergotong royong membangun kembali ruangan Hokage yang sempat hancur oleh amukan Api hitam Amatetasu milik klan harinya ruangan Hokage kembali seperti semula. Kakashi kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ditengah kesibukannya Kakashi kedatangan tamu yang tidak dia sangka sebelumnya.  
>Tok Tok Tok<br>Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di ruang Hokage.  
>"Siapa "<br>"Ini aku Shikamaru "  
>"Masuk "<br>Kakashi masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya membaca surat permohonan dari negara lain. Sampai sang tamu masuk ke dalam ruangannya bersama nara shikamaru yang menemani.

"Selamat pagi Hokage ke 6, " Sapa sang tamu. Kakashi langsung menatap sang tamu.  
>"Yare, yare tak biasanya Kazekage Sama datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu?" Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia merasa bingung dengan kedatangan Kazekage dan kedua kakaknya yang mendadak ini.<p>

"Shikamaru bisa kau jelaskan " Tanya Kakashi.  
>"Maaf Hokage Sama,pagi ini sebenarnya aku baru saja pulang dari misi , Aku kebetulan bertemu mereka tadi di pintu masuk konoha, lalu sekalian aku membawa mereka kesini, katanya ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan dengan anda ".Jawabnya<br>"Hnnn.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Kazekage Sama? " Kakashi menatap intens mata jade Gaara.  
>"Biar aku yang jelaskan " ucap kankuro mewakili Gaara.<br>"Tidak perlu Kankuro biar Aku saja yang bicara "jawab Gaara.  
>"Baiklah katakan " Ucap Kakashi penasaran.<br>"Aku ingin meminta Sakura untuk menjadi istriku " Gaara adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa bicara basa-basi.

Betapa terkejutnya Kakashi sampai tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, begitu juga Shikamaru memandang tak percaya ke arah Gaara, bagaimana mungkin Gaara yang jarang bicara ini tiba-tiba datang untuk melamar gadis bersurai pink hasil bimbingan Hokage ke 5, dan terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam ninjutsu medis yang hampir menyamai tsunade itu .

"Yare, yare jangan bercanda kazekage sama " Kakashi tertawa kecil, meski tau Gaara tidak pernah bercanda dengan kata-katanya.  
>"Aku tidak bercanda Hokage Sama! " Jawabnya yakin.<br>Kakashi menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dia katakan, haruskah dia tolak karena dia tau cinta mantan muridnya Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke, dan haruskah dia terima, jika sakura menikah dengan Kazekage maka kerjasama antara negara HI dan Suna akan semakin membaik.

"Sebaiknya Anda tanyakan langsung pada Sakura, Kazekage Sama, hanya dia yang bisa memberikan jawabannya" Akhirnya Kakashi tidak bisa memutuskannya sendiri secara sepihak, karena ini menyangkut kehidupan muridnya.  
>"Hn, baiklah aku akan mengatakannya sendiri " Jawabnya antusias.<br>"Kau semangat sekali Kazekage Sama, aku heran sekian banyak wanita kenapa kau memilih Sakura, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya heh ?" Tanya kakashi

Blusshh... meski tipis terlihat rona merah di wajah Gaara. 'Yare, yare, ternyata benar dia menyukai Sakura' Batinnya. Shikamaru ,Temari dan Kankuro pun melihat rona merah di wajah Gaara.  
>"Dimana kami bisa menemui Sakura, Hokage Sama? " Temari yang sejak tadi diam mulai ikut bicara.<br>"Sakura sekarang berada di rumah Sasuke, aku menugaskannya untuk tinggal bersamanya selama hukuman rumah Sasuke selesai " Jawab kakashi santai. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kakashi ,Mata jade Gaara terpancar kemarahan dan hawa membunuh jelas terpancar dari tubuhnya.

Wuuusshhhh  
>Tanpa aba-aba segumpalan pasir berkumpul menyelimuti Gaara dan akhirnya Gaara pun menghilang bersama pasirnya.<br>Semua orang yang berada diruangan itupun menatap tak percaya, Sang kazekage langsung menghilang saat mengetahui Sang gadis bersurai pink yang ingin dia lamar tinggal satu rumah dengan seorang pria keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu.

Siiiingggg... hening sejenak semua orang masih terpaku diam dibuatnya, hingga Kakashi memecahkan keheningan.  
>"Shikamaru, cepat pergi ke rumah Sasuke aku tidak mau mereka membuat keributan" Perintah kakashi .<br>"Ck, mendokusai " Jawabnya lalu pergi. Disusul Kankuro dan Temari dibelakangnya.

Cahaya matahari pagi menyinari Sakura yang masih terlelap dengan tidurnya, sampai terdengar suara dan wangi aroma makanan yang tercium dari hidungnya membuat perutnya meminta ingin diisi. Perlahan Sakura membuka iris Onyx Sasuke. Tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat karena merasakan pegal ditubuhnya. Lalu dia berdiri, dan berjalan mengikuti aroma sedap makanan dan suara berisik di sekitar dapur.

Tak Tak Tak  
>Betapa terkejutnya dia, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang memasak sarapan pagi dengan tubuhnya. 'Sasuke memasak'batinnya kaget. Dihampirinya Sasuke segera, seharusnya dia yang memasak bukan Sasuke ,innernya dalam hati.<p>

"Sasuke-kun "  
>"Hn, kau sudah bangun Sakura "Sasuke sempat berhenti untuk sekedar melihat Sakura dan melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya.<br>"Sasuke-kun biar aku sa.. " Belum sempat sakura menyelesaikan bicaranya.  
>"Tidak Sakura! " Sasuke memutuskannya. 'Bisa-bisa aku mati memakan masakanmu 'innernya dalam hati.<br>"Kenapa Sasuke-kun "tanyanya "Ck,menurutlah Sakura, sebaiknya kau dudu" Belum sempat sasuke menuntaskan bicaranya. Terdengar suara gaduh orang yang berlari tergesa- gesa, semakin lama semakin mendekat

TapTapTap ..., well mereka berdua pun tau siapa yang datang.  
>"TEME,aku dengar dari yamato sensei kau membakar ruang Kakashi-sensei apakah benar,hosh hosh " Keringat jatuh bercucuran di pelipis Naruto, sepertinya pemuda berambut kuning ini berlari dari rumahnya.<br>"Naruto,bisa tidak ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke rumah orang" Sakura memakinya.

"Ah, maaf teme aku terburu buru. Hehehe "ucapnya dengan cengiran rubahnya.  
>"AH.. sekarang jawab pertanyaanku teme !" Teriaknya lagi.<br>"Ck, bukan urusanmu dobe" Jawab Sasuke.  
>"Ano, Sakura-chan kenapa kau yang jawab" Tanyanya bingung. Sasuke tidak menanggapi Naruto, dan malah melanjutkan memasaknya.<br>"Sudahlah Naruto sebaiknya kau tak usah ikut campur " Jawab sakura cuek, yang sejak tadi duduk di meja makan.  
>"Tapi, aku penasaran,ttebayo "<br>"Naruto, apa kau mau kubuat tidur selamanya " Aura hitam memenuhi tubuh Sakura dan Sasuke.  
>"Wahh.. baiklah, baiklah Aku diam " Jawabnya berkeringat dingin 'lama-lama kenapa prilaku mereka mirip sich 'batin naruto.<p>

Naruto mendudukkan bokongnya di bangku samping mendekatinya membisikkan sepatah kata.  
>"Ne,Teme kenapa Sakura-chan yang buat sarapan, apa kau tidak takut sakit perut " Tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan. Tanda segi empat muncul memenuhi dahi Sakura di tubuh Sasuke. Tangannya pun sudah mengepal sempurna.<br>Buaakkk ,Bruk Brukk  
>"Itttaiiiii... " Sebuah pukulan melayang dari tangan Sakura yang di tubuh Sasuke, sehingga badan Naruto terpental membentur tembok.<br>"Kenapa lagi-lagi kau yang marah sich teme? " Naruto memegangi hidung dan bokongnya,Sasuke hanya melihatnya datar 'Bodoh ' batinnya.

Wuuushhhh  
>tiba-tiba gumpalan Pasir muncul dihadapan mereka dan memunculkan sosok sang Kazekage Sabaku Gaara.<br>"Gaara? " Ucap Naruto kaget karena teman pasirnya ini datang secara tiba-tiba.

Duakkkk... sebuah gumpalan pasir berbentuk tangan langsung menghantam tubuh Sasuke yang didalamnya jiwa Sakura, akibatnya Sakura terpental merubuhkan tembok rumah Sasuke. Mata Sasuke dan Naruto langsung membulat seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kazekage ini.

"TEME /SAKURA " Teriaknya bebarengan dan mereka menghampiri Sakura yang tergeletak berusaha untuk bangun. Hei sepertinya sang Kazekage menangkap ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sini.

'Kenapa Sakura meneriaki namanya sendiri 'pikirnya. Naruto pun mulai menatap curiga Sakura yang di dalamnya jiwa Sasuke. Meski bodoh dia pun tidak tuli saat dipenglihatannya Sosok Sakura memanggil namanya sendiri terhadap tubuh Sasuke dihadapannya . Di lain sisi Sasuke tidak mengetahui jika kedua orang dihadapannya menatap curiga, yang dia pikirkan bagaimana keadaan Sakura. Aura membunuh muncul di tubuh Sasuke ketika dilihat nya bibir Sakura yang ada ditubuhnya mengelupas dan mengeluarkan darah.  
>"Kubunuh kau SABAKU GAARA! " Teriaknya marah.<p>

#

#

#

Ok sampai sini dlu... terima kasih untuk yg udah mau baca ff ini.. dan semua reader yang menantikan ff abal ini.. mungkin chap selanjutnya baru aku buat sasu cemburu..ok sampai jumpa next chap.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author: hani yuya

Judul: jealous

Rate : T

Pairing: sasusaku, gaasaku.

Gendere: comedy, cross genre, friendship,romance ,semi ooc.

.

.

.

maaf Aku minta waktu bentar buat jawab review kalian ya

Aku jawab review kalian di sini ya

*Ayumu Nakashima

Ceritanya menarik tp apa mgkin rated nanti berubah? moga aja SasuSaku tidak melakukan hal terlarang itu. kalo bisa chap depan, ceritanya dipanjangin lg yaa... salam kenal

jawab: kalau soal rate bisa iya bisa ga, sesuai ide diotak ...aku juga belum tau sasusaku ngelakuin itu apa #maaf...maunya sich yang panjang tapi tetep aja idenya mentok. #maaf lagi.

*Always Sasusaku19

Umm.. Banyak typo sama kata2 yg hilang dichapter2 awal. Tapi alhamdulillah makin kesini makin ada peningkatan.  
>Kalo boleh saran, mulai dari chap awal diperbaiki lagi typo sama kata2 yg hilangnya yah?! Soalnya kadang orang2 suka males baca kalo terlalu bnyak typo sama kata2 yg hilangnya.<br>Keep writing!  
>Ganbatte, ne! :)<p>

jawab : sebelumnya terimakasih sudah diingatkan, tadinya aku benar-benar ga tau kalauada kata-kata yang ilang,ga di cek lagi #author yang ceroboh...dan berkat kamu aku mulai perbaiki dari chap banget bener-bener membantu# arigatou sambilberojigi

*Hezel MintCherry

Oh ini to akun ffn nya hani-chan, ketemu juga hehhhe... Nexttt terus hani-chan.. aq tunggu lanjutannya...  
>Ganbatte yoo<p>

jawab : terima kasih telah membaca ff ku...ngomong-ngomong nama fb mu apa ya...hehehe # author yang sering lupa nama.

*Lady Bloodie

Itu ficmu masih banyak kesalahan di dialog dan penempatan tanda baca. EYDnya sedikit kacau.

Maaf saya tidak bisa menyebutkan mana salah mana benar. Saya review lewat hape. Jika berkenan kamu bisa PM saya, dan akan saya jelaskan cara2nya :)

jawab : terima kasih atas saranmu... ditunggu ya penjelasannya.

*Fiaa

syerem kak! :D cie..sasuke..diam-diam suka *sinetronkalee!-_-* maaf baru review di chapter ini, next chapter jangan lama-lama ya kak!- trimakasih,

jawab:makasih ya udah mau review ,pengennya update kilat tapi aku kebentur sama waktu hiks#sok sibuk.

*QRen

yeah update  
>kelanjutannya bakal buat sasut cemburu y tp jgn tetlalu byk tentang gara dan saku y. harus tetap sasusaku yg byk hehehehehe semangat<p>

jawab : yo,terima kasih udah ngikutin ceritanya, tenang aja sasusaku no 1 ...jadi semangat berkat ada semangatin yang hiks *lebay

*Devilish Grin

kalau ada perubahan Pov dikasih warning

jawab : ok akan aku perbaiki termakasih sudah diingatkan.

* Dan buat

tifany zahra.3, nadya keynes 7, jarzayn , henilusiana39, aikomi,shinohara akari, ami, hanazono yuri, devilish grin ,bluesweetpink ,tezuka fuuji, kyuaiioe...

terima kasih udah baca dan review. berkat review dari kalian aku jadi tambh semangat...maaf jika karyaku masih jauh dari sempurna, karna aku masih newbe di sini jadi masih banyak belajar.# sun jauh

NB.: makasih buat semua yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Langsung aja don't like. don't read.

#Chap 6#

* * *

><p>"Kubunuh kau SABAKU GAARA! "teriak Sasuke murka.<br>Sasuke yang berada di tubuh Sakura sangat marah melihat Kazekage menyerang Sakura yang berada Emerald nya memandang benci kepada kazekage.

"Kaauuu" Sasuke siap menyerang Gaara tapi sebuah tangan menarik tangannya.  
>"Jangan Sasuke-kun! " Dengan sergap Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang berada ditubuhnya.<p>

"Lepaskan aku Sakura " Sasuke mendelik kesal karena dicegah oleh Sakura, sejak tadi Naruto dan juga Gaara memperhatikan keduanya secara bergantian. Naruto hanya bisa melongo melihat percakapan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sejak tadi memanggil namanya masing-masing. Otak nya sedang meloading apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lalu Sakura berjalan mendekati Gaara ... dan-

Buaakkk  
>Dengan chidori milik Sasuke, Sakura berhasil meninju wajah Sang Kazekage sampai jatuh terduduk. Bola mata Sasuke dan Naruto sukses membulat karena terkejut melihat aksi Sakura yang tidak disangka-sangka ini. Hasilnya keadaan Gaara sama sepertinya,darah segar keluar dari bibirnya.<p>

"Kita impas Kazekage-sama " Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.  
>"Sakura? " Sebuah nama keluar dari sang Kazekage tangan Sakura yang ditubuh Sasuke. Sakura yang merasa namanya disebut tersentak kaget , mata Jade Gaara memandang intens mata Onyx Sasuke.<br>"Hn, ternyata benar " Sepertinya Gaara mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini.

TAP TAP TAP  
>"Ada apa ini, mendokusai" Tiba-tiba shikamaru, Temari, dan Kankuro tiba di sana.<br>"Ahhh, Shikamaru " Teriak naruto.

"Gaara apa yang sudah kau lakukan ?" Temari melihat kekacauan yang dibuat adiknya ini hanya bisa melotot tak percaya. 'Hanya karena gadis bersurai pink ini bersama pria lain kau semarah ini Gaara, apakah kau cemburu ' batinnya. Shikamaru dan Temari melangkah mendekati Sakura yang berada ditubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Aku minta maaf atas perbuatan adikku " Temari berojigi meminta maaf kepada Sasuke yang di dalamnya Sakura.  
>"Ah, tidak masalah Temari-san"<p>

Sontak semua mata tertuju padanya. 'Tak biasanya Sasuke seramah ini' pikir semuanya.  
>Siiiiiinngggg hening seketika . Sampai suara Gaara memecahkan keheningan.<p>

"HOKAGE-Sama ! aku tau kau ada di sini, keluarlah cepat jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi " Ucapnya.

Poofff  
>"Yo, semuanya " Kakashi muncul di jendela tak jauh dari Gaara berdiri. Kini semua mata tertuju padanya.<br>'Kenapa aku tidak sadar keberadaan Kakashi ' batin Sasuke  
>"Hmm, Kakashi-sensei jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, aku benar-benar tak mengerti, ttebayo? "Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kakashi.<p>

"Ah, Naruto kebetulan aku ingin memberimu misi tingkat S " Kakashi malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.  
>"Heeee, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Kakashi-sensei! " jawab naruto tak terima.<p>

"Aku serius, pergilah bersama Shikamaru, Kiba dan Shino. Kalian berempat akan membantu Desa Kirigakure, mereka memerlukan bantuan untuk menangkap shinobi kriminal S yang akhir-akhir ini membuat kekacauan disana " Jelasnya

"Ah-aku baru pulang dari misi Hokage-sama!" Protes Shikamaru.  
>"Bukankah disana ada paman Killer be, dia sendiri juga bisa melakukannya Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto pun ikut protes.<p>

"Ini perintah dariku Naruto- Shikamaru ,aku tidak terima penolakan, nah sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang "  
>"Aku tetap tidak mau pergi! " Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada. Kakashi dan Shikamaru Saling memandang.<p>

"Hah-mendokusai! Kage Mane No Jutsu "Cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam rumah dimanfaatkan oleh Shikamaru untuk mengeluarkan jutsu bayangan dan mengikat bayangan Naruto.

"Hwaaa, Shikamaru apa yang kau lakukan?"  
>"Jya, kami pergi dulu " Shikamaru menyeret Naruto pergi dengan jutsu bayangannya.<br>"Tidak, aku tetap tidak mau per-gi ! Kakashi-sensei!" Teriak Naruto yang mau-tidak- mau mengikuti shikamaru pergi .

.  
>"Baiklah sudah tidak ada yang mengganggu, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda "Kakashi mulai bicara.<br>"Kau memang harus menjelaskan, kenapa Sakura dan Sasuke bisa terkena jutsu terlarang yang berasal dari Desa Sunagakure ' Jinmei kouryuu no jutsu ' itu adalah jutsu pertukaran jiwa yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang dia cintai " jelas Gaara yang sangat emosi.

"Yare, yare, ternyata Kazekage-sama tau banyak tentang jutsu ini " Senyum Kakashi dibalik maskernya.  
>"Tentu aku tau karena ini adalah jutsu ciptaan nenek chiyo"<br>Sakura dan Sasuke melotot tak percaya.  
>"Berarti kau tau bagaimana cara melepaskan jutsu ini Kazekage-sama? " Tanya Sakura antusias.<p>

"Ya,Aku tau "  
>"Tanpa harus ber ... berhubungan intim" Wajah Sakura Yang di tubuh Sasuke benar-benar merah sekarang, karena mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan baginya, apalagi bertanya pada Kazekage.<p>

"Ya, ada satu cara lagi "  
>"Ah, benarkah ... Apa itu ? " tanya Sakura senang.<br>"Melakukan ritual pernikahan dengan seseorang yang mencintaimu "  
>"Ck, apa maksudmu Sabaku Gaara? " Tanya Sasuke.<p>

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin melakukannya ,jalan satu-satu nya harus mencari seseorang yang mencintai kalian dan bersedia menikah dengannya "  
>"Apakah tidak ada jalan lain lagi Kazekage-sama? "tanya Sakura.<p>

"Tidak ada "Jawabnya, 'Sebenarnya kalau Sasuke menikahimu itu juga bsa melepaskan jutsu nya aku tau dia juga mencintaimu tapi tak akan kubiarkan' batinnya.

Ekspresi Sakura sangat kalut sekarang, sekarang ada dua pilihan melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sasuke atau menikah dengan orang lain. Sakura menjambak rambut raven Sasuke frustasi. Dan perkataan Gaara selanjutnya membuat Sakura benar-benar kaget dibuatnya.

"Aku bersedia menikahimu Sakura " Mata jade Gaara memandang mata Onyx Sasuke yang didalam tubuhnya Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan didepannya dan mendengar perkataan Kazekage yang ingin melamar Sakura membuat emosi yang tadinya mereda sekarang mencapai level akhir. Sasuke yang berada di tubuh Sakura segera mendekati Kazekage dan menarik kerah baju sang Kazekage.

"Kau jangan membuatku tertawa, tiba-tiba ingin melamar Sakura, Apa maksudmu heh? "Sasuke dengan Mata Emerald Sakura menatap tajam mata jade Gaara.  
>"Karena aku MENCINTAINYA " kata terakhir Gaara sukses membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan emosi di dalam dirinya lagi .<p>

Buuuakkkk  
>Satu pukulan melayang dari tangan Sasuke ditubuh Sakura mengenai wajah tampan Gaara lagi-lagi mengeluarkan darah segar lebih banyak dari bibirnya. "Hentikan Sasuke! "Kakashi menahan tangan Sasuke ketika ingin melayangkan tinjunya yang ke dua. Kankuro dan Temari langsung berdiri di depan Sang adik menjadi tameng ,jaga-jaga Sasuke menyerang adiknya lagi dan Sakura yang melihat keadaan Gaara mendekat.<p>

"Kau tak apa-apa Kazekage-sama? " tangannya menyentuh wajah dan menyeka darah dibibir Gaara .Semua yang melihat kejadian itu merinding dibuatnya memang Sakura yang melakukannya,tapi sayangnya sekarang Sakura ditubuh Sasuke(bayangkan sendiri ). Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke,Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi muak dan cemburu .Giginya bergeletuk menahan emosi.

"Ck " dilepaskan kasar tangan Kakashi , dihampiri nya Sakura yang ditubuhnya lalu menariknya menjauhi Gaara.  
>"Kalau tidak ada keperluan lagi sebaiknya kalian Pergi " ucap Sasuke. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan Sasuke 'Kau cemburu, heh Sasuke? ' batinnya.<p>

"Hn, Sakura aku serius dengan perkataanku tadi pikirkanlah baik-baik"Ucap Gaara  
>"PERGI!" Bentak Sasuke. Sasuke makin erat memegang tangan Sakura.<br>"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu " Gaara lalu melangkah pergi disusul Temari dan Kankuro di belakangnya.

.  
>#Kakashi Pov On #<p>

"Hah, sebaiknya aku juga kembali bekerja, Sakura aku tidak akan memaksamu, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu" ucapku .  
>ngomong-ngomong tentang 'jinmei kouryuu no jutsu' ... 'jutsu tidak akan pernah hilang jika kedua tubuh tidak menyatu dengan orang yang dicintai'<p>

Itu bisa juga diartikan jika mereka menikah, tubuh keduanya pun bisa bersatu. Aku sengaja tidak mengatakannya pada mereka tentang ini karna menyenangkan mempermainkan Sasuke yang tsundere ini , tapi tidak kusangka Gaara datang memperkeruh suasana !

Yare,yare,kurasa Kazekage-sama serius menyukai Sakura,sampai-sampai dia tidak mau mengatakan kalau Sasuke pun bisa menikahi ,sudahlah aku ingin melihat otak pintar Sasuke memecahkan masalah ini ' ucapku dalam hati

"jya aku pergi dulu "

# Kakashi Pov Off#

Poooffff  
>Kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap.<br>"Kau sangat menyebalkan Kakashi,sama sekali tidak membantu " geram Sasuke.

Sretttt  
>Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura,Dan sedikit menyeretnya.<br>"Mau kemana kita Sasuke-kun? "  
>Sasuke tidak menjawab, Sakura merasakan chakra yang tidak stabil di dalam diri Sasuke. Sakura dibuatnya kaget ketika Sasuke membawanya ke dalam kamarnya. Crekk pintu kamarnya pun ia kunci saat sudah berada di dalam.<p>

"Sasuke-kun apa yang! "Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Bruuk ... Sasuke yang di tubuh Sakura mendorong tubuh Sakura yang berada ditubuhnya jatuh ke tempat tidur.  
>"Sasuke-"<p>

Cup ,Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura. Dan berada diatasnya,Sakura membulatkan mata saking terkejutnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ini. Sasuke terus menekan bibir sakura dengan bibirnya dipegangnya kepala bagian belakang Sakura untuk lebih dekat lagi dengannya, digigitnya kecil bibir bawah Sakura untuk meminta lebih ,saat mulut Sakura terbuka Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen barisan gigi milik gadisnya ini. Makin lama Sasuke melakukannya semakin bernafsu,dia sudah tak peduli meski Sakura masih berada dutubuhnya, sekarang tangannya menuju pinggang dan membuka baju Sakura, tapi belum sempat terbuka Sakura mendorongnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun, hosh hosh " Sakura hampir kekurangan pasokan oksigen. lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya.  
>"Kenapa kau melakukannya Sasuke-kun? Padahal kau tak pernah menyukaiku, jangan membuatku berharap bodoh! " teriaknya lirih, Sakura memandang mata emerald miliknya sendu. Air matapun jatuh di kelopak matanya. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangis langsung memeluknya.<p>

#Sasuke Pov On#

Melihatnya menangis sungguh membuat hatiku perih, seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika aku meninggalkannya hanya untuk memenuhi ambisi balas dendamku. Kupeluk tubuhnya erat, mungkin aku sangat keterlaluan tadi . Aku benar-benar lepas kontrol kalau saja Sakura tak mendorongku mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih lagi padanya. Aku tidak bisa diam saja, aku harus cari jalan keluarnya segera.

"Maaf " kulonggarkan pelukanku, kuangkat tanganku untuk menghapus air mata di pipinya. Dengan segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar, aku akan mencari tau mulai sekarang tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bersantai, tidak akan kubiarkan Sakura menikah dengan Sabaku Gaara. Aku meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sedikit terisak di atas tempat tidur.

#Sasuke Pov Off#

.  
>#Sakura Pov On #<p>

"Maaf "  
>Aku tersentak kaget saat Sasuke mengatakan kata maaf, apakah dia menyesal telah menciumku apakah tidak ada rasa suka untukku sedikitpun. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya aku dibuatnya kaget sekali lagi , tangannya menyentuh pipiku lembut hanya untuk menghapus air mataku.<p>

Cukup Sasuke jangan membuatku Semakin bingung,sejak dulu aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Lalu Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku hanya ingin kepastian darimu ,aku lelah Sasuke kalau kau terus begini, apa aku lebih baik menerima tawaran Kazekage-sama. Makin lama air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Oh tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan.

#Sakura Pov Off #

Disisi lain di tempat kazekage.  
>"Gaara apa kau yakin ingin menikahi gadis klan Haruno itu " taya Kankuro<br>"Hn "

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Aku tidak pernah tau kau menyukai gadis bersurai pink itu ?!" Temari ikut angkat bicara.  
>"Sudah lama aku menyukainya, sejak berada di ujian chuunin dulu "<br>"Heh, kau tidak salah bicara Gaara bahkan saat itu kau ingin membunuhnya? " Tanya Temari tidak percaya akan ucapan adiknya.

"Ya, karena itu aku menyukainya, hanya dia gadis yang berani berhadapan denganku saat itu,ditambah lagi dia menyelamatkanku saat Akatsuki berusaha mengambil shukaku dari tubuhku, perasaan sukaku berubah menjadi cinta"

"Tak kusangka bila nenyangkut gadis bersurai pink itu kau jadi banyak omong Gaara" Temari tertawa geli meledek sang Adik, perkataannya sukses memuat wajah Gaara memerah.

"Tapi kau tau Gaara gadis itu menyukai Sasuke "  
>"Hn, aku tau - tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, besok akan kupastikan dia menerima lamaranku " Gaara pun beranjak pergi. Temari yang mendengarnya hanya pasrah,kalau Gaara sudah memutuskan sesuatu tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya.<p>

"Ne, Kankuro semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Gaara " ucapnya lirih kepada adik pertamanya Kankuro. Kankuro hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

* * *

><p>halo minna aku memutuskan next chap adalah chap terakhir..<br>Oh ya 'jinmei kouryuu no jutsu 'itu cuma jutsu buatanku sendiri yang aku ambil dr bhs jepang yang artiny pertukaran jiwa tak salah.. terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah membaca karyaku.

#

#


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author: hani yuya

Judul: jealous

Rate: T

Pairing: sasusaku, gaasaku.

Gendere: comedy, cross genre, friendship,romance ,semi ooc.

Warning: seperti biasa cerita ini jauh dr kata sempurna,Typo bertebaran di mana-mana .don't like don't read.

Nb: maaf lama update gy kambuh bad mood nya .hahaha... sesuai kataku kemaren ini chap akhir ya..buat yang udah nunggu silahkan baca.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyelusuri Desa , langkah Sasuke berhenti di persimpangan gerbang konoha . Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bangku, tempat dimana dulu ia baringkan tubuh Sakura sesaat sebelum dia pergi dari desa .<p>

Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat kembali apa yang dia lakukan dulu, sebenarnya ada sesuatu hal yang dia rahasiakan saat itu . Hanya dirinyalah dan sinar bulan yang menjadi saksi saat Uchiha terakhir ini mencium Gadis bersurai pink tepat di bibirnya sebelum pergi.

Itu adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat memalukan baginya, mencuri ciuman pertama Gadis yang disukainya secara diam-diam . Dan hingga saat ini , sampai kapanpun akan menjadi rahasia dan kenangan manis tersendiri baginya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke mengulumkan senyuman tipisnya, lalu mata yang tadinya terpejam dibukanya. Sasuke mulai melompati satu persatu rumah penduduk , dia membulatkan tekat untuk bertemu mantan Gurunya yang sekarang menjabat menjadi Hokage ke 6 -Hatake Kakashi.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit Sasuke telah sampai di gedung Hokage , di sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan Hokage banyak yang menyapanya dengan memanggilnya 'Sakura' , tapi hanya anggukan kepala yang dia berikan tanpa senyum dan balasan.

Kreeeettt - tanpa mengetuk pintu Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat mantan gurunya yang berdiri di depan jendela ini sedang membaca buku icha-ichanya.

"Yo, Saku, ... maksudku Sasuke bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ?"

"Hn " Jawab Sasuke cuek, ia malah berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

"Ada perlu apa lagi Sasuke? " Tanya Kakashi yang kembali membaca bukunya. Tubuhnya dia sandarkan ke tembok samping jendela.

"Hn, entahlah , aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku " Sasuke kini berdiri tepat disamping Kakashi.

"Maksudmu ? Kau tidak dapat berfikir jika berada di rumahmu, karena ada Sakura , bukan begitu Sasuke? " Kakashi mulai menutup bukunya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ck, kau memang menyebalkan Kakashi! " Sasuke mendelik tak suka. Tapi dia akui semua yang dikatakan Kakashi benar ,otaknya buntu jika berada di dekat Sakura. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia sampai lepas kontrol gara-gara kedatangan Gaara tadi .

Kakashi mendudukan bokongnya dilantai.

"Duduklah Sasuke , kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku bukan? "

"Hn " Sasuke pun menuruti perintah Kakashi. Sekarang mereka duduk berdampingan, Sasuke duduk dengan sebelah kaki ditekuk.

"Oi, Sasuke ingat sekarang kau berada di tubuh Sakura ! duduklah layaknya seorang gadis "

"Ck, menyusahkan! " Lagi-lagi Sasuke menuruti perintah Kakashi, diluruskan kedua kakinya.

'Tumben sekali dia patuh " batin Kakashi. Hening sesaat lalu Sasuke mulai bicara.

"Hei, Kakashi hari ini aku boleh menginap disini? " Tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang ke arah Kakashi.

"Tumben sekali kau Sasuke, ingat kau tahanan rumah sekarang, seharusnya kau tidak boleh keluar rumah seenaknya dan lagi tidak baik seorang gadis menginap di tempat seorang pria " Perkataan terakhir Kakashi sukses membuat tanda segi empat di dahi Sasuke.

"Kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi Kakashi! " Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik kerah Kakashi.

"Ha-ha-ha aku cuma bercanda Sasuke, tidak usah dianggap serius"Jawabnya dengan senyum dibalik maskernya. Kakashi memang senang mempermainkan Sasuke.

"Ck, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda " Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali duduk. "lalu kenapa kau ingin menginap di sini? "Tanya Kakashi dan mulai membuka kembali buku icha-icha nya.

"Aku takut lepas kendali "

"Hm maksudmu? "

"Ck, aku juga seorang pria bodoh, karena kejadian pagi tadi entah kenapa emosiku tidak stabil dan hampir melakukannya terhadap Sakura " Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sebelah tangannya meremas rambutnya kencang, ia merasa menyesal membuat Sakura menangis lagi karena dirinya.

"HAHAHAHA " Kakashi tertawa sangat kencang sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Sasuke yang mendengar Kakashi tertawa langsung menengok kearahnya, dia bingung dengan reaksi Kakashi.

"Kau benar-benar lucu Sasuke "

"Apa kau bi-" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Itu tandanya kau Cemburu!"

"Heh "

"Cemburu pada Kazekage-sama "  
>Mata Sasuke sukses membulat 'Jadi ini yang dinamakan cemburu ' batinnya.<p>

"Kau menyukai Sakura kan Sasuke! jujur saja padaku "

"Kau - sejak kapan menyadarinya ?" Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Kakashi.

"He, tidak kusangka kau mau mengakuinya !"

"Ck, kurasa sudah waktunya aku memberitahumu " Ucap Sasuke pasrah, sejak awal dia kembali ke Konoha memang berencana suatu saat nanti Kakashi adalah orang pertama yang ingin dia beritahu tentang perasaannya terhadap Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kau- sedang curhat padaku? " Jawab Kakashi terkejut dengan nada yang disengaja.

"Ck, berhentilah bercanda Kakashi ,aku serius !" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Yare, yare , akhirnya kau mau bercerita padaku Sasuke, sudah lama aku menantikan saat ini " Kakashi menutup bukunya dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celananya, tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut mantan muridnya ini.

"Hn , ck berhentilah menganggapku anak kecil Kakashi " semburat merah tipis mewarnai pipinya.

"Nah Sasuke ceritakan semua yang ingin kau katakan padaku , aku akan mendengarkan semuanya "

"Ya ... terima kasih " Sasuke tersenyum, wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara masalah pribadinya dengan orang lain , hanya kepada Kakashi yang dia anggap sebagai pengganti Orang tuanya.

.  
>Waktu berjalan sangat cepat , sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.30 tengah malam. Sakura yang sejak tadi melihat jam cemas akan keadaan Sasuke, bermacam-macam pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya ' Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja ' ... 'Apakah Sasuke menghindariku ' batinnya gelisah . Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu kepulangan Sasuke di ruang tengah, sampai dia merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat menyerangnya. Akhirnya tanpa sadar dia tertidur di sana.<p>

Malam pun berganti pagi, Matahari mulai menunjukkan dirinya , burung-burung pun berkicau merdu. Semua orang mulai kembali beraktifitas. Tapi Sakura masih terlelap dengan tidurnya sampai sebuah suara membangunkannya.

Tok tok tok  
>Sakura terbangun masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, berulang kali ia mengerjapkan matanya .<br>TOK TOK TOK  
>Suara ketukan pintu semakin kencang terdengar. Sakura yang mulai Sadar sepenuhnya tersentak kaget 'Sasuke' bibirnya memanggil sebuah nama yang sejak tadi malam ditunggu kepulangannya. Sakura langsung berlari menuju pintu. Kreettt<p>

"Sasuke-kun kemana saja kau-!" Sakura terbelalak kaget bukan Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya tapi Kazekage-sama.

" Sakura bisa kita bicara "

"Ikutlah denganku sebentar " tanpa aba-aba Gaara langsung menarik tangan Sakura yang ditubuh Sasuke.

"Tu -tunggu Kazekage-sama!"

"Gaara! "

"Eh ... ?"

"Panggil aku Gaara saja" Pinta Gaara dengan senyuman.

"Tapi !"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Sakura"

Sreet Gaara kembali meneruskan jalannya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang masih berada di tubuh Sasuke. Di sepanjang jalan banyak yang memandang aneh ke arah mereka, tentu saja aneh seorang Kazekage menggenggam tangan seorang Uchiha dan sedikit menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Anoo, Kazekage - maksudku Gaara sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganku, lihat kita jadi bahan tontonan " Wajah Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus sangat merah menahan malu.

"Aku tidak peduli " Jawab Gaara cuek , tanpa menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Kau tau kan sekarang aku masih berada ditubuh Sasuke, sangat aneh bukan dua orang pria bergandengan tangan? " Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat Gaara mendadak menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak. Brukk -sehingga Sakura membentur tubuh Gaara.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak peduli " Mata jade Gaara memandang mata Onyx Sasuke yang didalamnya Sakura.

'Keras kepala, sama seperti Sasuke-kun ' batin Sakura.

Wuusshhh - tiba-tiba segerombolan pasir menutupi mereka berdua. Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Kau malu kan , kita akan gunakan pasirku untuk pergi "

"Eh... !"  
>Tak berapa lama pasir Gaara menjadi pijakan kaki mereka berdua dan membuat mereka melayang di udara lalu beranjak pergi.<p>

.  
>Di sisi lain tempat Hokage.<p>

"Kau sudah mau pergi Sasuke? "

"Hn "

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi ke Sunagakure? "

"Hn "

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik, jika kau pergi aku yakin Sakura akan menerima lamaran Kazekage. Dan usahamu mencari tau cara membatalkan jutsu sampai ke Suna akan sia-sia " Ucap Kakashi sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi " ucapnya pasrah.

"Kau rela Sakura menjadi milik Kazekage ?"

"TIDAK akan!" Jawabnya cepat tanpa berfikir, bulir keringat berjatuhan di wajah Sasuke.

'Hah , kau menunjukkan kelemahanmu padaku membuatku luluh Sasuke ' batin Kakashi tak tega melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Baiklah , aku akan memberitahu mu Sesuatu Sasuke "

"Hn "

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tau cara melepaskan jutsu tanpa kau berhubungan intim dengan Sakura, ha ha " Kakashi menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi barusan terbelalak tak percaya.

"Jadi selama ini kami dipermainkan Olehmu ! " tanda segi empat mulai bermunculan didahi Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku KAKASHI!"

"Yare, yare - tenangkan dirimu Sasuke"  
>Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Kakashi dengan tangan yang mengepal.<p>

" 'jutsu tidak akan pernah hilang jika kedua tubuh tidak menyatu dengan orang yang dicintai , kau mencintainya kan Sasuke. Kalau kalian menikah jutsu pun akan hilang dengan sendirinya "

"Yah, begitulah hahaha" tawa Kakashi.

"KAKASHI KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKAN DARI AWAL, Hah! " kilat marah terpancar dari Mata Emerald Sakura yang didalamnya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu membangkitkan Klan mu Sasuke " jawabnya tanpa dosa.

"Kau memang benar-benar MENYEBALKAN "

"Hwaa ... tunggu Sasuke kau ingin menghancurkan ruanganku lagi "

Duuuaarrrr  
>Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya ke lantai dengan tenaga super milik Sakura, alhasil ruangan Hokage sekali lagi hancur ditangan mantan muridnya ini. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dengan segera Sasuke berlari menuju rumahnya, ingin segera bertemu Sakura dan melamarnya mungkin.<p>

Kakashi hanya menatap pasrah ruangannya yang lagi-lagi hancur oleh mantan muridnya ini. 'Ya sudahlah ini salahku juga telah keterlaluan mengerjainya, sebaiknya aku ke tempat tenzo memintanya untuk memperbaiki nya lagi " batinnya. Poooffff lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.  
>BRAKKK Sasuke membanting pintu rumah dan langsung masuk ke dalam.<p>

#Sasuke Pov On#

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sosok Sakura, tapi aku tidak merasakan pancaran chakra dirinya. Ck, ini membuatku kalut ' pergi kemana dia , apa mungkin dia bersama Gaara - sial '. Aku harus menemukannya segera. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mencarinya, kemanapun akan kucari.

#Sasuke Pov Off #

.  
># Sakura Pov On #<p>

Sekarang aku berada bersama Kazekage-sama , meski dia bilang sebut namanya saja aku belum terbiasa. Aku tidak tau dia akan membawaku pergi ke mana. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya Sasuke, dimana dia sekarang? Dari tadi aku hanya diam, sama sekali tak bicara sedikitpun. Sampai Gaara memecahkan lamunanku.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar serius ingin menjadikanmu istriku, itulah tujuanku datang ke Konoha " ucap Gaara dengan mata Jade nya yang tajam menatapku dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan, Aku masih diam tak tau harus menjawab apa. Sampai aku mendengar suara seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku.

"SAKURA! "  
>Aku langsung mencari sumber suara yang memanggilku, aku tau suara ini. Benar saja ketika kulihat kebawah Sasuke yang masih ada ditubuhku melompati setiap rumah mengejar kami.<p>

#Sakura Pov off #

"SAKURA!" Sasuke melompati satu persatu rumah penduduk.

"Gaara aku mau turun" Pinta Sakura.

"Tidak "

"Kalau begitu aku akan lompat! " ancam Sakura. Mendengar ancaman Sakura, Gaara Akhirnya turun di atap rumah penduduk, jarak antara Sasuke dan Sakura hanya 5 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Gaara mulai bicara.

"Sakura akan menikah denganku " Ucap Gaara.  
>Sasuke amat sangat terkejut mendengar nya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam.<p>

"Jangan bercanda kau Gaara, Sakura katakan kalau perkataan nya bohong kan! "

" . . . " Sakura hanya diam.

"Apa kau sudah menerima lamarannya? " tanya Sasuke lagi dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

" . . . " lagi-lagi Sakura diam.

"JAWAB AKU SAKURA " Ucap Sasuke berteriak dengan Emerald milik Sakura yang berkilat marah. Karena sejak tadi Sakura hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke mulai melangkah nendekati keduanya dan berhenti melangkah tepat beberapa centi di depan Sakura. Lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya menuju wajah Sakura yang masih di dalam dirinya, diangkat dagunya agar wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Kau hanya milikku Sakura, sampai kapanpun tak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku!" selesai bicara Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, Cup - sasuke mencium bibirnya secara singkat, hanya menempelkan sekilas bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura . Sakura terbelalak kaget sama halnya Gaara yang kaget melihatnya, aura marah terpancar dari tubuh Gaara.

"Aku yang akan menikahimu!" Ucap sasuke, lagi-lagi Sakura dibuatnya kaget.

"Sasuke-kun -aku "

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan! " jawabnya memutus perkataan Sakura. Wajah Sakura semerah tomat sekarang, hanya anggukan yang di lakukan Sakura sebagai jawaban.

"Hei, apa kalian lupa aku masih di sini?! " ucap gara dengan nada marah. Mata emerald Sakura yang di dalamnya Sasuke dengan mata Jade Gaara saling berpandangan. Keduanya mencari tau apa yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Ck, pergilah " Ucap Gaara, emosinya berangsur - angsur stabil sekarang dan tiba-tiba menyuruh Sakura dan Sasuke pergi.

"Gaara " Ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn "

"Jangan salah paham, melepaskanmu saat ini bukan berarti aku mengaku kalah , Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Sakura dan suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali , kupastikan saat itu aku akan membawamu berada disisiku " ucap Gaara dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Kau! " Sasuke hampir meninju wajah Gaara, kalau saja tidak dihentikan Sakura.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun " Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke menghalangi nya .

"Baiklah biar aku yang pergi, sampai bertemu lagi Sakura " selesai berucap. Wuuuussshh - sosok gara menghilang dalam kumpulan pasir.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Gaara -sakura, jelaskan padaku " Sasuke yang berada di tubuh Sakura menarik tangan Sakura yang berada ditubuhnya, otomatis badan Sakura berbalik berhadapan dengan tubuhnya.

"Anoo, Gaara yang meminta-?" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke menarik kerah baju Sakura. Cup - Sasuke kembali menciumnya , kali ini berbeda dengan ciuman yang tadi, kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Karena ditubuh Sakura ,kakinya sedikit berjinjit, ditekannya leher Sakura yang berada ditubuhnya agar memperdalam ciumannya. lidahnya masuk mengobrak abrik mulut sakura dan mengabsen satu-persatu giginya, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya ketika melihat Sakura hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Hosh,hosh,hosh " nafas Sakura terengah-engah. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum jahil. Dia berbisik sesuatu ditelinga Sakura

"Kita lanjutkan dirumah, waktunya melepaskan ' jinmei kouryuu no jutsu' Sakura, aku sudah tidak sabar kembali ketubuhku dan membangkitkan klan ku " ucapnya dengan wajah penuh gairah . Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Kau - ternyata pervert Sasuke-kun " wajah sakura sukses memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.  
>Uwaaa - tiba-tiba Sasuke yang masih di tubuh Sakura menggendong tubuh Sakura yang berada ditubuhnya dengan ala bridal style .<p>

"Turunkan aku Sasuke-kun! " Teriak Sakura.

"Diamlah Sakura " Jawab Sasuke cuek. Sasuke mulai meloncati satu-persatu atap rumah penduduk menuju rumahnya.

Mereka tidak menyadari yamanaka ino dan Sai melihat keadaan langka ini dengan mata yang melotot tak percaya, 'clik ' satu foto di ambil gadis yamanaka ini.

"Hehehe, akan kusebarkan keseluruh konoha, tak kusangka seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dingin bisa luluh dengan Sakura, ne sai-kun tolong lukis foto ini dengan kanvas yang super besar " perintah ino dengan senyum licik diwajahnya.

"Baiklah cantik " jawab sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya.

.

The end

* * *

><p>Maaf klo alurnya kecepetan aku akan buat edisi ekstra nya tentang apa yang di lakukan sasuke dan sakura saat melepaskan jutsunya. Mungkin akan benar2 lemon.<p>

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca ff abalku, dan buat silent reader dan para reader yang udah review Arigatou.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
